I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diverter valves and more particularly to a ceramic disc diverter valve for attachment to a water faucet to selectively control the flow of water through a water treatment system.
II. Description of the Related Art
The quality of water delivered through a faucet is a matter of concern to a great many people. For many people, the water furnished by municipal or building water supplies is sufficiently pure for washing or rinsing purposes, but not of sufficient quality for drinking or cooking. Accordingly, water treatment devices are available which connect to a faucet and treat the water flowing out of the faucet. Such devices may either attach directly to the outlet of the faucet, or may include a diverter that directs the flow of water from the faucet through the treatment device and back to the faucet. Because filter and purifying media are frequently consumable, conventional diverters have the ability to bypass the water treatment device when treated water is not necessary, such as when washing or rinsing. This extends the life of the filter and purifying media.
Traditionally, diverter valves intended for use with water treatment devices only shut off the inlet line of the water treatment device or the outlet line from the water treatment device. Shutting off the water only at the inlet line is problematic because water can continue to drain out of the treated water outlet creating an open passage for bacteria and other undesirables to enter the treated water return line and possibly the water treatment device itself. Further, the continued flow of water from the treated water output after the diverter has been switched to an untreated mode is itself undesirable. Shutting off the water at only the treated water return line is problematic because the water treatment system remains under supply line pressure at all times. Surges in the supply line pressure may damage the water treatment device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,329 to Pippel discloses a diverter valve intended to address these concerns. The Pippel diverter operates in treated mode, untreated stream mode and untreated spray mode. The diverter includes a spool valve that, when in the untreated stream mode or untreated spray mode, closes the treated water return line and separates the supply line from the water treatment system. Although a marked improvement, the spool valve is relatively large and includes conventional O-rings that have a relatively short life.
The noted problems are overcome by the present invention wherein a diverter for use with a water treatment device is provided with a ceramic disc valve having positive shut-off of both the inlet and outlet lines of the water treatment device when in an untreated water mode. In a preferred embodiment, the diverter valve includes three ceramic discs sandwiched together within a valve body, with the center disc being rotatable with respect to the others to selectively move the diverter between its various modes of operation.
In a preferred embodiment, the diverter is operable between a treated mode in which the diverter delivers treated water, an untreated spray mode in which untreated water is delivered in a spray and an untreated stream mode in which untreated water is delivered in a stream.
In a more preferred embodiment, the lower ceramic disc defines five holes and is stationary with respect to the body. The top ceramic disc defines one centrally disposed hole and is stationary with respect to the body. The center ceramic disc is sandwiched between the top and bottom discs and defines a single hole and a channel groove. The center disc is selectively movable to align the various disc holes as required to deliver the desired type of flow.
In a further preferred embodiment, the center disc includes an integral handle that protrudes from the valve body. The diverter is moved between its various modes of operation by rotating the handle with respect to the valve body.
In another preferred embodiment, the diverter includes a clamping mechanism for clamping the bottom disc to the valve body independently from the center and bottom discs. The clamping mechanism preferably includes a screw extending through the center of the bottom disc into the valve body. The screw clamps the bottom disc against a gasket.
The present invention provides a simple and effective ceramic disc diverter that is unique, among other things, in that it not only accomplishes the above operations with only three ceramic discs, but in all positions, except when treated water is flowing, the water treatment device is sealed off by the ceramic discs at both the untreated water outlet and the treated water inlet. Positively shutting off the water treatment device at both the inlet and the outlet, referred to herein as xe2x80x9cdouble positive shutoff,xe2x80x9d reduces the likelihood of air and bacteria from entering the treatment device. Double positive shutoff also allows the water coming from the treatment device to be shut off immediately. This prevents the common problem of water run-on after the valve is moved out of the treated water position, which occurs in many conventional diverters as the water spills out of the line to or from the treatment device. The double positive shut off on the diverter valve also insulates the water treatment device from pressure surges in the water supply line, thereby protecting the water treatment device. The integral handle of the center disc permits rotation of the center disc independently of the valve housing. This eliminates the need to having an articulating housing and therefore eliminates the need for housing seals and the possibility of the housing leaking as the housing seal becomes worn. Further, the present invention provides xe2x80x9cinstantxe2x80x9d startup when the diverter is returned to the treated mode due to latent compression in the water treatment device.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be more fully understood and appreciated by reference to the written specification and appended drawings.